Blood and Chocolate
by Sound Of Drums
Summary: Legolas shows Nikkaly the joys of chocolate. Lemons. Not for kids. Please review.


**_Hey, here is just a pointless smut story. Enjoy._**

* * *

Blood and Chocolate

"What is that?" Nikkaly asked, looking at the bowl Legolas was holding. Next to him was a small bowl of strawberries and he would dip one in the sweet smelling substance.

"Chocolate, my love." He smiled, taking another bite. She wrinkled her nose and sat next to him on the bed.

"You don't like it?" he asked with the hint of a smirk.

"No, it's to sweet for me." She sighed, watching a small drop of strawberry juice sliding down his chin. She immediately leaned forward and licked it off, sighing softly at the sweet taste of both the juice and his skin. He chuckled and captured her lips in a chaste kiss before pulling back and grabbing more of his sweet treat. A thought suddenly struck him.

"What if I prove to you that chocolate is good?" he asked. She suddenly looked suspicious.

"How?" she asked. He leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"Let me lick it off you." He said in a deep voice that made her shiver. Without hesitation she nodded, biting her lip as he untied the laces that held her dress together. It was quickly undone and on the floor, leaving her completely naked. He pushed her back on the bed gently and dipped his fingers in the chocolate, painting two streaks down her torso. She shuddered as the warm liquid touched her frozen skin. His warm, wet tongue erased the lines he made, causing her to shudder again. The next finger full of chocolate was drawn around her nipple. He lapped it up just as fast as he put it down, making her arch off the bed in pleasure. He continued to paint her torso and chest for a while before painting a streak on her inner thigh. He licked it off slowly, smiling when she moaned breathlessly. The next streak of chocolate was drawn over her clit. He licked that of torturously slow, making her whine softly. Though the chocolate was cleaned from her heat he didn't move. His tongue swirled against her clit, making her arch off the bed and claw at the blankets helplessly. His lips closed around the small bundle of nerves and he sucked softly.

"Oh, love." She whispered, feeling him smear more chocolate over her core. The mixture of the cool liquid and his hot tongue was enough to make her head spin with intense pleasure. Just as she was about to reach her peak he drew back. Her breathes were coming in short gasps as she tried to control the whimper of loss that so wanted to escape her red lips. He suddenly pressed his finger against her clit hard and she screamed out her release, arching her back. He smiled at her shuddering form and stretched over her to kiss her passionately. He undid the ties to his tunic and leggings and discarded them next to her dress. Legolas pulled her legs around him, watching the anticipation forming in her eyes.

"Please, love, don't tease." She said, thrusting her hips up to rub against his elf-hood. A low groan escaped his throat as he repositioned himself at her entrance. With one swift thrust he was buried to the hilt, listening to her screech of pleasure. Nikkaly was usually quiet during their love making, but some days they were lucky to not be heard by the servants.

He pulled out, then thrust back in hard. Not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to give her extreme pleasure. She bit her lip, drawing blood as pleasure shot through her.

"Ahhh, Legolas!" she cried as he hit her sweet spot, causing stars to burst behind her behind her eyes. He pressed a kiss to her lips, but it broke quickly as she cried out again.

His hand moved up to her breast and rolled her nipple gently between his thumb and forefinger. She jerked and bucked up against him, pushing him deeper into her. She moaned loudly as her orgasm neared. At that moment his fingers found her clit and he rubbed lightly. Nikkaly cried out and bucked against him again. His own orgasm was approaching and he moaned in her ear, signaling that he couldn't last much longer. She moaned and gripped onto his shoulders as her muscles clenched around his shaft as she started to orgasm.

"Oh, oh, Legolas!!" she screamed as she arched off the bed then sunk her fangs into his pale skin, drawing blood that spilled over his flesh, contrasting beautifully with the pale color. He groaned as pain mixed with pleasure and he spilled his seed inside her.

"I-I-I love you." Nikkaly panted, licking his wound softly, cutting the tip of her tongue with her teeth and using her blood to heal him. He shuddered as her tongue lapped at him.

"I love y-you too." Legolas said, still breathing harshly.

"So what do you think of chocolate now?" he asked, rolling off her and pulling her against him. Her cold skin cooled him down and he sighed, then kissed her head.

"I like it, as long as you're the one eating it." She smiled.

"I can do that." He grabbed the bowl again.

"More?"

"Always." Laughter filled the room as Legolas taught her the joys of chocolate.

Fin

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. No flames please. _**


End file.
